Songfics
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Oneshots based on songs. Please read & suggest. Also, I will be doing oneshots about shows that aren't just Austin and Ally, so if you don't like that, you might not want to read. Anyway, enjoy! AND READ THE TOP!
1. The Way I Loved You

**Songfics. Basically one shots based on songs by Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, etc. You don't need to know the song to read! I'm willing to take suggestions from you guys! Just put down a song and a shipping or a show/people & I'll listen to the song & use the people. But they have to be on Disney Channel! I can try doing Disney XD, too. Also, just because this is in the Austin and Ally section does not mean you have to do Auslly. Here are my favorites that I'd like to do: Auslly, Raura, Kick, Leolivia, Rucas, Brabrina and if Lucaya is suggested I'd be willing to do that. I **_**can**_ **do other things. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you need clarification on the rules.**

 **I know some readers skip this part, so if you haven't already, read this ^^^**

 **If you still skipped it, read it ^^^**

 _ **And if you guys just need it to be in italics^^^**_

And last time ^^^

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ps read up ^^^ it's crucial :)**

" _The Way I Loved You"_

I know I should be happy. Brett's incredible. He's _sensible_ and doesn't do stupid things. Yet, he also is kind of boring. Like, no girl ever likes to be kept waiting. Don't take this the wrong way. But sometimes a girl needs to fight. And patience from a guy is kind of infuriating.

Here, like this time.

" _Ugh! I hate my life! I hate my boyfriend! I hate my school! I hate my friends!" I screamed. Drama queen..._

" _Don't worry, Kim," said Brett, "it's just a little stress."_

" _Brett! How can you say that?" I yelled. I felt like a bratty princess. Yelling because I got ice cream and it fell on the floor. I know right._

 _Somehow, I knew that I shouldn't be acting like this. It was stupid ice cream. But Brett let me, and I almost felt like this was me and if I didn't act like this, I'd seem different somehow. So of course I just acted like this bratty princess._

 _I was throwing a tantrum. At the ice cream parlor. Full of people. Embarrassing, right? Tears were spilling out of my eyes, yet he was still so kind and comforting. Ugh._

" _Kim," Brett soothed, "everyone loves you. Believe me. I love you. I'll never leave you. And we can always get another ice cream, dear."_

 _I sighed. I didn't know what was wrong. Talk about mood swings, huh? I was angry, then sad, then I felt betrayed. I wished my boyfriend would take more risks with me. I wished that instead of begging for my daddy's approval and taking me to proper places and always saying I was right, he'd yell at me and be daring. Maybe the lack of that in my life was taking a toll on my patience. Which can't be good._

" _Kim, please, listen," said Brett. I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face._

" _Yeah, sorry...mood swings. Love ya?" I offered Brett._

 _He grinned a genuine grin. Something I could never give the poor guy._

" _I knew you'd come around, sweetie," Brett smiled._

 _Everything was fine again._

But that's the problem. My life. It's fine. It's not bad, sure, but it's not good either. I'm not as happy as before when I was with...the other guy. Because that was fun. But I can't think of those days. I can only think of these. And before you guys think I live in misery: Jack and I are still best friends. He, as far as I know, hasn't dated since we broke up. But I have. Brett. And honestly, my life is just a long line of fine.

Brett respects my space. He won't come storming into my room without knocking to witness me changing or awkwardly dancing. Jack would, but Brett wouldn't. He also would never sneak through my window at one in the morning just to make sure I was happy. He, I guess, respects my sleep. I like that, but there's still that feeling that my life lacks something.

" _Kim! I can't believe you cheated on me!"_

" _I didn't Jack! I was merely talking with the poor guy!" I yelled back. He was referring to Brett at that time. Apparently I was 'smiling' at Brett, and 'flirting.'_

" _Well I heard that he's trouble!"_

" _You're my boyfriend, Jack! What do you mean by that?"_

" _Kim, it's okay if you want to break up but don't date Brett!"_

" _I don't want to break up!" See how pointless these fights were?_

" _Then don't cheat on me!"_

" _I didn't!"_

" _You're lying!"_

True, those days were awful. The constant fighting. My throat hurt every day while I was dating Jack but then there were these days.

" _Jack, are you insane?" I was pulling my robe tighter against my body. Jack was at my front door, rain loudly falling down behind him. He was drenched and obviously he had run from his house to mine. I couldn't believe him. Sure, I was mad at him for calling me those names, but I also cared about his well being._

" _Maybe, Kim, but I won't go till you say you forgive me!"_

" _But I can't. Jack, you hurt me. So, just save both of our time and leave."_

" _Please Kim!"_

" _Jack, let's discuss this in the morning."_

" _We're discussing it now."_

" _It's one am stupid."_

" _So?"_

" _Jack are you being serious?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Fine, at least come inside," I offered._

" _No, I'm good out here."_

" _Ugh you're so stubborn."_

" _Kim, I know I did wrong. But I love you. And maybe, when you love someone enough, you act stupid because you know that one stupid move and they're not yours anymore. I don't ever want to lose you. That's why I'm out here, begging you to forgive me. Because if I lose you, there won't be a me. Please, Kim? At least say you'll think about it?"_

 _I was touched. That was probably the most words he's ever said to me. No, that wasn't true. But still, it was sweet._

 _I didn't know what to say. I wanted to forgive him, but I just didn't know. But I knew one thing. The poor boy could not stand outside any longer._

" _I'll think about it," I said slowly._

 _His face lit up and he beamed._

" _You're going to be sick," I said._

" _I know," he answered._

" _Come inside," I said, just as lightning flashed behind him._

" _Are you going to forgive me? I'll do anything, please?"_

 _I groaned. But then, he was willing to stand in the rain for me. Surely him calling me a few names isn't that bad. Plus, I was insanely in love with him, too. So I just couldn't not forgive him._

" _I forgive you," I said at last._

 _Then I stepped outside and planted a kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, because just because he was an idiot didn't mean I had to get sick._

" _I love you, Kim."_

" _I love you too, Brainless Boy."_

 _He chuckled and left._

All my friends are jealous of Brett. But never would Brett do something like that. He wouldn't screw up in the first place. Even if he did, he can somehow calm me down.

Don't take this the wrong way. I love my boyfriend. I love being best friends with Jack. But I miss those days.

"Hey, Kim," says Brett.

"Look, Brett, we need to talk," I say. I think I'm going to break up with him.

"Kim. Let me talk. I know you well. Better than you will ever know. I love you. But I want what's best for you. And you may lie all you want, but you aren't happy with me. Admit it. So, I think, for your sake, I'm going to break up with you," he says softly. He looks down and looks sad. However, I feel happy. Now, I don't have to break up with him.

"Brett, thank you," I say.

"You're welcome. See you around, Kim," says Brett, and he kisses me one last time. Just as he leaves, Jack comes running up my driveway, panting. Sweat is streaming down his face and he looks nervous.

"Kim! I've got something to tell you. And I guess it can't wait. It's waited two years. I think that's enough. Kim, I still love you. I know you're with Brett but I can't help it," Jack says, refusing to look into my eyes. I can see a blush creeping onto his cheeks. I chuckle.

"I love you, too, Champ," I say sweetly.

"But...Brett...Kim," he says, dumbfounded.

"We broke up just now."

He breaks into a smile and tackles me into a hug.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"But remember- I can't promise you I won't be wild."

"I don't mind that crazy. I never did. Because that's the way I loved you. And that's the way I'll love you."

 **That's my ending. Idk :/. Tell me what you think. And remember, read the top.**

 **-Elle**


	2. Little Do You Know

**This was requested a** _ **while**_ **back, so, here it is! And if you want to know why this took so long- I had never heard this song before it was requested. I really like it now, but back then I didn't know it. I had to hear it a couple times. That will make writing take longer, but I feel it'll also make writing better.**

 **In case you haven't already, go look at the first songfic page and** _ **read the top**_ **. I don't know how you could end up starting at Chapter 2, but do what you gotta do :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.**

"Little Do You Know" by Alex & Sierra. Rucas (Riley and Lucas) Girl Meets World

Riley lay next to Lucas in bed. She sighed. They had been through a lot together, more than they should've as a couple. Scratch that. They had each been through a lot. But not together. Oh no, not together. Because if they had been, they wouldn't have been so broken. Both of them.

Lucas probably thought they were fine. He probably thought a humble apology was enough. And Riley, well, she was trying her hardest to make it enough. But she just couldn't. She was breaking. As Lucas was falling asleep. Piece by piece. And she was trying to fix herself. Piece by piece. Soon she would shatter, like glass dropped by a careless child. All those tiny fragments scattered across the floor, delicate and sharp, each with their own story to tell. Like Riley.

Riley was afraid. And hurt. But no, she wasn't afraid of Lucas. She wasn't afraid of what he could physically do to her, at least. But she was afraid that Lucas would change his mind. Earlier, Lucas had told her he loved her. She hadn't answered with the same words. Why? Because she was _afraid_. Last time she had been told she was loved by Lucas, he ditched her for Maya. Maya, her best friend.

Maya hadn't known what Lucas had said. Maya was not to blame. At all. Maya _had_ apologized for kissing Lucas. She was drunk. She held no feelings for him. He, himself, had been drunk. But he was still doing it.

Riley was the forgiving type. Maya ditching her at the park for some personal matters? All fine! Farkle blowing her off to date Smackle? Absolutely alright! Lucas kissing Maya? That...that... well...Riley was _ready_ to forgive Lucas. But she couldn't forget. Nope. She just couldn't. Everything about it had been vivid. Too vivid for Riley. She remembered feeling as if her heart had broke. And she felt a _physical_ pain, as if her heart and cracked. She couldn't breathe. She had been rooted to the very ground she was standing on. If her heart had been the wine bottle Lucas had been holding, if would've cracked and all the liquid that was her trust would've spilled out, causing a mess that would require both time and effort to clean up.

Now, Riley loved Lucas. She was holding back, sure, but she loved him. She so darn loved him. But she just needed more time for her to trust him again. To see _if_ she could trust him again. She wondered if Lucas knew what she was thinking. Little did he know all this.

Meanwhile, Lucas knew some things, too. As he was falling into what Riley had supposed was a peaceful sleep, there was a war going on in his head. He knew Riley wanted him to wait. He remembered earlier that night in detail.

" _Riley...I know I've done you wrong. I don't know if you can ever forgive me. But Riley, I love. So freaking much. I've loved you since that date at the subway when we kissed. Heck, I've loved you since the day at subway when we first met. You were the sweet brunette that I wanted to talk to, until the fascinating blonde arrived. But she was a distraction from my path. I wanted you," he had said, looking at Riley with eyes filled with hope._

 _Riley had been nervous. Lucas hadn't meant to pressure her, yet she felt pressured. It seemed like Lucas wanted her to confess her feelings, be them good or bad. She hadn't known what to say. Her eyes were blank, as if they held no life and her lips were slightly parted, as if she was preparing herself to say something she didn't quite know._

 _He had not understood why it was taking the girl so long to respond. It was either a sweet response telling him she returned the feelings or it was a simple rejection. What could she be thinking? Was there another answer that could be considered? For neither afore thought of answers were quite complicated. There was another factor._

" _Uh...Lucas. I don't know...I don't know what to say. You...you've hurt me so much. I can't answer you right now. Give me some time to get used to this life again. Give me time to get used to having a glued together heart. Please. If you really love me."_

 _Lucas hadn't expected this answer. This was the other factor to be considered. While he felt deeply upset that Riley didn't say she returned the feelings, he knew he had to give her time. It wouldn't be fair. And he was all about fairness. So, he granted her the time she needed._

Lucas sighed. He knew Riley was breaking as he fell asleep. But he loved her. If she never returned the feelings, if he had officially blown it, then he would fall in deep depression. He just couldn't live like that. If only he hadn't kissed Maya. If only he hadn't drunk anything. If only he had stayed at home and watched Netflix with Riley that night. If only.

He knew Riley was pondering if she could trust him. If she could believe he wouldn't change his mind. He knew he wouldn't. He loved Riley, and he would never change his mind again. Riley just didn't know that. And it hurt him that he broke Riley so much that even she, the one quick to forgive, wasn't sure if she could.

All of his mistakes were drowning him. He felt as if he was floating in the cold ocean of mistakes where each wave, each splash, sent his spluttering down, farther and farther in. And Riley, who had a boat, was also drowning. Because of him. Because of something he freaking did. But he'll try to save her. He will. If that's the last thing he does. He'll cough up water, but he'll save her.

Because he loved Riley. He'll love her till the sun dies. Till the Earth stops spinning. Till the Earth was no longer a thing. Till the human population no longer existed. Because Riley was just worth waiting for.

They both decided that night in their own heads: They would wait for the other. And one day, they would be a thing. Until then, little did they know what the other really felt when breaking.

But they'd get there one day. Because a love like theirs was meant to last.

 **Idk I kind of like it XD. If you are a lucaya shipper,** _ **REVIEW.**_ **If you're a rucas shipper,** _ **REVIEW**_ **. If you ship anything else,** _ **REVIEW.**_ **Hoped you like it! And in case you didn't get the message,** _ **REVIEW!**_ **Please :). Oh, and my Instagram (stupid me I forgot to put it down lol) is kickin_it_wasabi_code if you want to check me out! Also, check out kickisworthit because her account is literally awesome!**


	3. Do It Again

**Songfics. I haven't updated this in a while. I'm SO SORRY! BUT I HAD TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS YOU ASKED.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Do It Again" by R5. Raura. {Ross Lynch & Laura Marano}

Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ellington were all going to a party. As a popular band now, they had to deal with a lot. So, to get rid of stress, parties were a great place to let loose. And plus, tours always led to parties. Basically.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Ross asked to his sister, Rydel. He was bored out of his mind waiting for her. Girls. With their make-up and fancy clothes and jewelry.

"Yeah Delly! _Ready_?" asked Rydel's boyfriend Ellington.

"Shut your faces! I'll come out when I'm ready," said Rydel. The boys could hear the smirk on her face.

"Ugh..." All boys groaned simultaneously. It was almost comical. _Almost_.

* * *

They finally got the party. It was lit. Everybody was dancing, and there were drinks. The group dispersed and went their separate ways. Ross couldn't bring himself to care where the others went. Rydel and Ellington went dancing. Rocky went to the drinks. Ryland gathered with some girls. And Riker found his girlfriend, Savannah.

Ross just stood there, observing the scene. It would make a great song to describe this party. It truly would. The lights? The dancing? The _people?_ He didn't even care who hosted the party. It didn't matter, though. It never did.

Then he saw her. So unlike her. Yet, somehow, _exactly_ how he'd thought she'd act at an event like this. But, why was she here? She was never present at a party. It wasn't like she was a killjoy or anything. It was simply that she didn't strike him as one to go to parties. That didn't involve cakes or performances or people constantly smiling while cameras tried to film or take photos of everybody just _loving_ each other.

His costar was like Ally Dawson. Without stage fright now, Ally Dawson could _be_ Laura Marano. Laura was smart, she was dorky, and she was funny. She had an attitude that lit the world up. Her positivity was endless and inspiring. She was amazing.

Laura was surrounded by her friends. She was cracking jokes that only she found funny. Because _honestly_ , no Laura jokes were funny. What _was_ funny was seeing how she thought the jokes were funny. Her friends just smiled. They loved her optimism and happiness. For a girl who worked as hard as Laura, it was amazing how full of energy she was. She was like the sun. But not really. Because even the sun didn't always shine. And Laura was always a ray of sunshine.

Finally, her friends left to go dance. They asked if she'd like to join them. She refused. She didn't want to go out, just yet. She preferred to stand and watch. And Ross was glad she did.

He'd spent fifteen good minutes just looking at her. And he couldn't look away. Some may call it staring. Others may say he was stalking. Still others may say he was being creepy. He called it looking at somebody he cared about, and considered going out with.

He decided to walk to her. He thought the walk would be a breeze. And physically, it was. But the way she was just standing there, looking at him, expecting him to come, he just felt like he was taking an _eternity_. The last few steps really got him. It was like the floor was endless. The distance stretched on. It was ridiculous.

At last, he reached her.

"Hey, Laur."

"Hey, Ross."

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Same here. Aren't you on tour?"

"Yeah."

"How's tour?"

"The energy's great. It's fun. Performing is amazing. It's like, recording for Austin and Ally, only _live_. People are watching you. And you know they're there for you. And that makes you want to do well, so that they're satisfied. So that they know how much you care. I like having people feel that way. It makes me feel like our band...it actually succeeded, and people actually _want_ to hear our music. It's _incredible._ "

Laura grinned. She loved when the fans were there for her. She and Ross, they'd performed live before. But every time, it was different. Every show was full of energy, full of life, full of excitement. Because people were there. For _them_.

"I totally get you. The fans are always so sweet. They care. And they spend time to actually do things for you. Like create fan accounts, write fanfictions, and even ship things."

"You mean like Raura?" asked Ross, slightly smirking at her.

"Well, yeah. For you, Raia, too."

"Look, I was thinking. About you. And how amazing you are. And how happy you are. And even when I'm in a bad mood, you always make me smile. I think, we should give us a chance."

"You're realizing this...now?" asked Laura, perplexed by his timing.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Take this chance. Please? I've got it all planned."

"Before I said yes?"

"I do things early. Graduate...get to work...plan dates..."

"Mm. Okay."

"Okay to you understand I do things early, or okay to the date?"

"Both."

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, he got ready. It had to go well. Laura and him? They were meant to go well. They, they weren't Austin and Ally. Not really. Because she was an actress who was going to go to college, and he was a touring band member. They were different. They starred in a show together. They weren't a promised couple like a TV show would always make sure happened. But they could do it.

He picked her up at eight. They drove around in his car, her hair flying in the wind as she sat shotgun. She stared at the lights, admiration in her eyes. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. And he didn't think he had either. Because, come on, her chestnut brown locks with amber highlights blowing back was gorgeous, and the lights shining down on her. She was meant for riding in his car, this night, and hopefully the next, and she was meant for _him_.

He took her downtown, and watched as she looked at the stores and signs. The fountain, with its lights that shone in reds, greens, blues, yellows, pinks, purples, oranges, and dark indigoes flashing. Everything looked so tempting. Yet, it wasn't what they were selling that was tempting. It was the glamour of it all. The life of it. It was the energy rush that you felt at freaking nine thirty two pm when you were downtown on a date.

When she was ready to go to the next surprise he had for her, they drove off to the beach. The beautiful white sand shone in the moonlight. The waves washed up. They took of their shoes, and the blowing winds made it cool, but not too cold. It was kind of perfect. Nobody else was there. It was just them. He grabbed her hand, and she intertwined their fingers.

"Life is so precious," she murmured, "and beautiful. Seriously, Ross. I never could've imagined how beautiful this is."

"Search up 'beach at night' on Wikipedia. You'd be surprised."

"Ross. I'm serious."

"I know. When we're eighty, we're going to look back and think, 'What beautiful things have we ever done? What things are we proud of? What did we enjoy? When was the last time we had the time of our lives?' And maybe, just maybe, we might think, 'Oh yeah. We visited the beach on a date and we totally _loved_ it. It was magnificent.'"

Laura chuckled, and lay her head on his shoulder.

They walked back to his car. They lay down on the hood of it, with their fingers still interlocked. It was beautiful, staring up at the stars. Laura started counting them, and pointing out pictures.

"It's no fun when people _tell you_ what the stars are supposed to group together to make. It's more fun to do it yourself. Look, see, those look like a harp."

Ross just smiled. An airplane flashed by. Laura liked to wonder. He knew she was wishing she was on that airplane right then, and wanted to know where they were going, where they were coming from, and _why_ they were going. Were they hopeful teenagers with a dream? Were they washed up business people who needed money and a getaway? She loved to imagine.

Ross felt like her man. The way she cuddled into his side, and stared into his eyes. It was romantic.

"I didn't think I'd like this date so much."

"I did."

She giggled, and leaned up a little. She pressed her lips on his. It was perfect. Everything a none Auslly kiss should be. Yet everything that an Auslly kiss that was romantic had.

"Tomorrow we should do it again," Ross said.

"Agreed."

 **Only took the first verse and chorus because I'm short on time (it's one am). Please review songs, and I'll post like five months after XD! Sorry about that...**

 **Also guys PLEASE LISTEN TO OLIVIA HOLT'S EP, or at least Thin Air and History.**

 **Thoughts? Please don't criticize my updating schedule...erm...it needs work I know...**


	4. Safe in My Hands

**Not going to lie, I had every intention of ditching this story (and my account in general) because I just wasn't feeling these characters anymore. Shows ended, passions died, my binge-watching led me to finish series. My interests faded into other things, and I lost what I call the "Honeymoon Stage" of watching TV. You know, the feeling of when you first start watching something, and you love it, and all your thoughts revolve around said thing. Later, however, you rewatch so much that it becomes silly, and redundant, and boring. Unfortunately for me, I've watched so many shows now that I've got nothing to watch, bringing me to the conclusion that I ought to do something more productive with my life. And that more productive activity would be writing. I've also just thought about these characters more, and I wanted to give them more depth than the shows could possibly hit. This was recommended by a guest over a year ago. I am sorry I never wrote it before now. If you're still reading fanfics, here you go. :) I apologize in advance for any typos. I don't proof read. At least, not before posting...**

 **I will take suggestions for Nick shows. In case anyone cares.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or businesses or anything you may have heard of.**

"Safe in My Hands" by Eli Lieb. Auslly. {Austin Moon & Ally Dawson} Austin & Ally

Soft, muffled sobs echoed inside the bathroom of Sonic Boom. She wasn't crying loudly, although that word was rather subjective. From the other side of the door, her tears could hardly be heard, and from the store downstairs, these sorrows mixed with the thousands of other sounds around, intertwining with all else and becoming one of many everyday noises. In her own ears, nevertheless, her wails for help were thunderous and deafening, being the epitome of all the treacherous waves inside herself, ready to tear apart her very soul. She had not come into the bathroom bearing the intention of breaking down. She had come merely because nature called for it. How plans changed so quickly and drastically, she did not know, nor did she care at the moment.

Her world was crumbling before her eyes. That summed up her entire situation. There was far more, of course, including self-esteem issues and exclusion. Not just one thing had gone askew for the poor girl. Not just one thing could easily fix her torturous problem. From the laughs of people telling jokes she would never hear, to the subtle exchanges of glances whenever partners she would never have paired up, Ally felt the pain she had always known since she was young.

The thing was, she was always looking _in_. She had never been familiar with looking _out_. She would be ever so close to a part of the circles, and yet, she would never truly be _in_ any of them. The natural idea was to blame it all on herself. Whom else could she possibly blame? It wasn't their faults that she wasn't likeable, that she didn't have the talent of being able to strike up conversation anywhere, that she didn't have what it took to be _fun_ , another rather subjective word. She was used to being a second thought, chosen only after somebody else thought the position unworthy. She was always left sweeping after the other people, but they weren't to blame. They didn't realize her troubles because they didn't care. They didn't notice her. Nobody abhorred or despised Ally. Nobody simply cared.

Austin Moon was humming a tune quietly to himself, in a cheerful mood. He stood within these circles, a spot always secured for him. He was safest inside the crowds. He was always looking _out_. She always saw him inside. He seemingly never saw her.

The truth was, he did. He saw her well. He saw her smile and laugh confidently, as if her social status could not be less important to her. He also saw her smile falter, her laugh shake, when she believed nobody noticed, telling him clearly that it _did_ hurt for her.

This very day, he had to use the restroom, having not trusted the ones at the school. As he was pushing the heavy door, he heard the crashing and falling of a girl's, Ally's, limited and quite shallow world. Tears were streaming down her face, her hair clinging to her face in a half-wet, half-dry state, and her hands collected the tears, making no effort to wipe them away. Alas, had they been attempting the tiresome task, all efforts would have been futile anyway. Tears came down rapidly, faster than any hands could smear them away.

Upon hearing the sound of the door being pushed, Ally looked up. She gasped a little at the sight of Austin, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Ally. He awkwardly approached her, having no idea what to say. He supposed he knew what she was crying about, but it did no good to assume, lest she get more upset.

Gently wrapping her in his arms, he did not try to ask her what was wrong. That seemed like a useless thing to do as she clearly was in no state to answer. Rubbing her back with one hand and dabbing her face with paper towels with the other, he kept whispering, "It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

At last, when her sobs had subsided, he finally dared question what the cause for the release of all the anguish was. She looked at him, her eyes shining with leftover tears.

"Everything about...me is like... a shadow."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something...wrong with me...isn't there?" Her voice sounded so hollow in the otherwise empty bathroom.

"No. There isn't. Not in the way you mean."

"There is...It's like I'm...designated to not...have any friends...I'm designated to...be the... forgettable one...The one...always wanting...to be...in."

Austin looked at her levelly, trying to get her heart to listen to him, if her ears would not.

"You are fine. There's nothing wrong with you. You are perfect."

"No...I'm not...Nobody...likes me." Her eyes were watering once more.

"That's bullshit. I like you. Trish likes you. Dez likes you. And so do a billion other people."

"They don't care...enough...and...sometimes I think...they're all...saying stuff..."

"You let all of that get to you? A few sly remarks, a few jealous creeps?"

"Those few jealous...creeps...are what...matter. They say...things, and...they mean... something...to other...people...Anything...regarding...me...is...all bad...nobody...gets me... nobody wants...to."

"Okay, so what? Some people joke about you, and that's not nice. But Ally, you're better than that. You're better than them. You don't have to listen to them. Let it go in one ear and out the other, or better yet, don't let it go in. You have to understand, there's only light where you think there's shadow, or darkness, or whatever. You can be the light, the strength, the amazing person I know you are, or you could be enveloped by the darkness, the cruelty, the hate. People like me will be there for you no matter what, but people like me like you a lot better if you would embrace who you are. The best people are the ones that don't push others down to feel good. Anyone pushing you aside isn't worth anyone's time."

"But it's...not...them...only being...mean...It's about- Nobody cares- it doesn't matter...to anyone...what I do...they're not...mean, they just...don't care...I'm alone..."

"You're not alone." She turned away from him. It was too damn embarrassing, to explain her woes to somebody who was incapable of getting it. Austin _couldn't_ understand if he wanted to. And he probably didn't want to. She knew she wasn't alone. She knew that in time of need, when she was struggling just to hold on, people would be there for her. But what about any time else? What about when she just needed someone to talk to, not desperately, but preferably? Friends, loved ones, family, weren't just there to help one out of trouble- they were there to make sure one doesn't get into any trouble in the first place, at least, not dire trouble. Austin had people lined up at his door, ready to be there with him, not only in thick, not only in thin, but in both. "I'm serious. You're not. I'm here, if absolutely no one else is."

"You don't...you can't...understand."

" _Make_ me understand."

"I'm not alone...the way you think...can only...be alone...I'm alone...because...when I need...help, you're...there...but when I...don't...you never...are."

"What?"

"Friends...are...there for...each other...no matter...what...to hang...out...even when...there's no trouble...just for fun...I have nobody...like that."

"I'm here for you. I always have been. You write me songs, I sing them, we succeed together. It'll always be you and me. It'll never be just me. It never will. Every road I take will bring me back to you. Every road you take will bring you back to me, hopefully. I'll always be right here."

"You make...that sound...as if...I can...just call you...for my _problems_...I don't just need... anyone then- I need them...whenever...because they _want_ to...be around...and nobody..."

"So you're going to hide from the world-"

"-Everyone has someone...but me..." she interrupted.

He stood up suddenly. As he did, he offered out his hand, to help her up. She glared at it quizzically, wondering what he was up to.

"Take my hand. We're facing the world."

She gaped at him, in fright.

"Don't be scared. I'm not here to judge. I will always be there- anytime, anywhere. You don't have to shy away from this world; you don't have to run. I'll be with you every step of the way. Because I _want_ to. You're my best friend. You'll always be safe with me. And I think I'll always be safe with you."

She let out a long sigh, before taking his hand cautiously.

"Wow, try to contain your excitement," he said sarcastically, then far sweeter, "I promise, there's nothing to worry about. You're not alone. You're not on the outside."

"Hanging with me...that'll tarnish...your beautiful...image."

"Of what? Being a popstar? Who sings great songs. Written by you." He chuckled a little. "You won't be able to get rid of me."

Reluctantly, she followed him downstairs, being led by his hand. Dusk had fallen upon the land, and the street lights had just starting producing a glowing, fascinating orb of illumination on the sidewalks.

Guided by these lights, together the two walked on. Tear tracks still evident on her face, and distaste at the spontaneous ways of the adventure evident, she looked like a strange character to be dashing away with an energy-abundant, happy boy.

Even so, it didn't take long for her to feel the rush of the evening flow into her. She felt thrilled, prancing along, and started to slightly laugh. Her wounds hadn't been healed, not necessarily, but she felt okay letting them go, to fly in the wind, to be dwelt upon another time. For the time being, everything seemed to float together in a colorful cloud of okay.

"Things will change for both of us," she breathed, huffing at the pace.

"Things will get better."

"We're both screwed up. You, for being so optimistic and taking me on this journey to who knows where, and me, for actually enjoying it."

"Strange. We're strange. Let other people think we're broken. Let other people think we're screwed up. But we know all we are is different. Strange. Things will change, things will get worse. And things will get better. And we will eternally be strange. But not always broken."

"You're not broken."

"And why would you think that? You're not the only person who feels less than alright at times. It's part of human nature. I've been broken down before. And I've been fixed. But not permanently. Oh no. Not permanently. We'll be okay, together."

"Anytime, anywhere."

"You're not alone."

"Neither are you."

"Good to know."

And so they were safe. Safe from judgmental looks and harsh words. Safe from ignorance and being forgotten. Safe from facing the world alone. Safe, in each other's hands. Both needed the other. As long as each had the other, they would be safe. Through thick and through thin.

 **I don't know. I hope you liked it. Thank you to the guest for requesting this song, I hope I did it justice. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted any lyrics, this is what I thought after hearing the song. I would love it if you guys would review! Tell me what you think- that is, if anyone still reads? I'll be updating this more this summer. Have a good day, night, morning, afternoon, week, month, year, life!**


	5. Unsteady

**i've been inspired to write more frequently. not that anyone will care (fishing for those "oh no, i care"s). but i said i would do the requests, so i will. i love having other people offer ideas and have them trust me enough to put those ideas to life...erg...ink. this suggestion was by a guest, pseudonymous. i hope you like it. i really hope you do. by the way, love your guest name.**

 **i was confused on how to use this song, so i made austin & ally the parents. forgive me if that was not your intention.**

 **i shall also take suggestions for shows, without ships. i'm broadening my horizons, you could say.**

 **i apologize for any grammar/spelling/capitalization/fluency errors you may find. i don't proofread before posting.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own any of what you may recognize.**

"Unsteady" by X Ambassadors. Auslly. {Austin Moon & Ally Dawson} Austin & Ally

Some marriages end up incredibly happy. Everything is fine and dandy, and everyone involved skips off into the sunset, meeting up with sunshine and rainbows. But that's a very small some. Very small. And relationships that are meant to last forever sometimes don't. Because how long is forever, really, anymore? A lifetime? Whose lifetime? And to what extent does forever need to be fulfilled? At what point can forever be overlooked, in order to satisfy something else? And what is that something else?

Two of the strongest people I know are my parents. They try to teach me all they know about forever, and all the while, I know that they don't know, themselves. They're just clueless students, learning the ways of life. Still. And that's admirable. Yet, it's also painful. For my mother, my father, and me. Nobody ends up happy.

I can't recall when my world started falling apart. It wasn't always like this. Mom used to love Dad, and Dad used to love Mom. And they both used to love me. Maybe they still do. They don't _know_ each other anymore- all they can see is what they want to see. And what they want to see is torture, mistakes, an excuse to escape. They both escape often, too often. Even so, it's worse when they're both home. The yelling, the screaming, the shoving, the pushing, the crying. It always ends in crying. Sometimes it's my own.

I'm not sure if we ever had a breaking point. I don't think there was ever a point in time in which, all of a sudden, things snapped. One day things were good, one day they weren't. It was gradual, and so little at first that nothing could have been seen, and so nothing was done. Now, we're a mess. Our family is a pane of glass, with cracks lacing all over it. What will it take for the window to no longer be? What will it take for our family to no longer be?

Or maybe we're not that pane of glass. Maybe we're a boat, rocking uncontrollably along with wild, lurching waves. Our safety precariously depending on whether or not those waves give us any mercy. Our position is unsteady. That's all I can say. It's dangerously close to falling, but it hasn't tipped yet. And we're all anticipating the final blow, anxiously, with apprehension bubbling within all of us.

Old friends of Mom and Dad tell me how things used to be between them. They were the best, they were in love. Nothing could keep them apart. Success was in their veins. Success in their careers, in their lives, and in their love. Seems to me they had lived in calm water for a long time, never expecting what was to come.

Our struggles as a family began in tiny ways. They would occasionally get super mad at each other, for apparently no reason. They would become unhappy or unsatisfied with the other's company. Through it all, their affections dimmed. They showed less love and understanding, and more vicious attempts to hurt. Their arguments were more draining, they happiness they once held vanished. Something slipped in them, and all of a sudden, this family was no longer the top priority.

Sometimes I remember those times when I would come home from school, and Mom and Dad would be there, peacefully chatting or teasing, their faces lighting up when they saw me. I hated how much they showed they loved me, shying away when they would kiss me as they dropped me off to school, or crumpling up their notes in my lunchboxes. What I wouldn't do to have them act like that again. Then, they were invincible. Love conquered over all. Well, love isn't as strong as we thought.

I detest arriving to an empty house. I detest arriving to a one lonely parent house. But most of all, I detest arriving to a house filled with words that can never be taken back. I loathe having to worry about what I'll see when I get home. Will there be no one inside to ask me how my day's been, without any indication of where my legal guardians wound up? Will Mom be sagging alone in a corner, crying her eyes out, while Dad is off doing who knows what? Will Dad be drinking away his troubles and our money while Mom is off flirting with new, horrifying, terrible people? Or will Mom and Dad be bickering and hitting, leaving me terrified of what they might do to each other? No matter what I return to, it won't be the loving family I once could trust and believe in.

Today, I take a deep breath, and face the front door of our apartment. I get my keys and unlock the door, wondering what I should find. I don't hear any shattering objects or accusing jabs, so I know that my parents aren't fighting. That's a good thing. Kind of. I don't know anymore. I creak the door open slowly, dreading what I should behold beyond the threshold. At the table, I see my father. He's drinking something, alcohol, out of a bottle recklessly. He doesn't make a sound, and barely acknowledges my presence. His whole outward appearance gives the impression of dirty, horrid, destruction.

I assume my mother isn't home, and I know that she hasn't been home for a while. How long has it been? Six weeks? Is she even coming home? Would it matter if she did, at this point?

I trudge to my room, and collapse on the bed. Why can't my parents love each other and me, like they used to? Why can't they understand that they need each other? Why can't they be willing to make the efforts and fix us? Why?

I don't cry often. Especially not for my broken pieces of a family. Because honestly, I'm used to it. This isn't new. I've cried myself out. What else is there to be disappointed about? Regardless, today I feel beyond tired. This has gone on for so long, I can't distinctly pinpoint a time when things were okay. Today I have no clue what love is, what having people be there for you is, what happiness is. As I'm pondering on the whereabouts of the happy family that used to be us, I reflect upon everything that has swarmed our family. I loudly and clearly yell out, "Mama! Come here!" She does not come. A long time ago, she would have. Once, there was a thunderstorm. I hated the sound of the thunder grumbling and the pattering of the rain, trying to pour so fast that it might break off our roof. I had yelled for Mom. She had come. She had told me the good of the storm, and the trustworthiness of the roof. She had said she would never let anything hurt me, that she loved me, and that we'd be safe together forever. Forever.

Thinking about this, my voice grows louder, trying to reach her, wherever she might be.

"Approach! Appear! Mom! I need you! Why can't you be here? Come here!"

My shouts are to no avail. She does not step out of thin air, sweet and caring once more. She's gone. And she might never be back.

My shouts do, however, summon my father. He stumbles to the door of my room, looking at me, scrutinizing my body for any injury. He won't find any. Not on the outside. But he could find them aplenty in my heart.

"What's wrong?" he finally manages to stutter out.

"Nothing."

"I'm here for you. Just tell me."

"Liar!" I yell, "You aren't. Neither is Mom. Dad, our family is being ripped to shreds and you're drinking? I'm so alone, and neither of you care enough to do anything to fix us! This house doesn't feel like my home anymore. It feels like the end!"

I don't know how much he takes in, or if he's too drunk to hear me at all. He just looks at me blankly, the way he always does when addressed about our family.

We stare at each other, each waiting for the other to say something. Neither of us do. At last, he turns around.

"Wait," I say.

He doesn't turn his body, just his head, like I'm not worth his undivided attention, or whatever attention he can afford to give at this point.

"Do you love me?"

This question hangs in the air. We're both silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. He doesn't say anything, just keeps looking at me with that glazed over stare.

"Don't let go. Please. Dad."

We continue to hold eye contact for a good ten minutes, before he slowly and drunkenly trips out the door, and away from my hopes.

* * *

Today is a new day. Not that new days are that intriguing these days. Everything about anything cannot arrest my interest. All I can think about is my parents. Mother came home yesterday, and slumped in her corner. Her hair lay greasy and unwashed upon her shoulders, and her eyes had dark circles under them.

I open the door today, trying to stall, hoping, but not expecting. When I open the door, I see Mom in a chair, her head in her arms. This was not surprising. What was, though, was the sight of my father in a chair opposite her. He was not drinking, and they were not yelling. I did not understand what I was seeing.

He saw me, and for a second a flash of fear came over his eyes, before he relaxed and said my name. The way he said it, so proudly, made me certain that not only did he no longer love me, but he had also forgotten my name. He was gesturing for me to come over, to sit down.

Cautiously, I did. I did not know what to expect, only to be prepared at any moment to disappear. He roughly tapped Mama's shoulder, causing her to lift her tired head. Loneliness was shining in her eyes, and she was clearly lost. I try to have sympathy in my gaze; she's tired, I know, tired of being alone.

I then shift to look at Dad. He seems relatively okay. Although, I hardly know what constitutes as okay anymore.

"You were right," he tells me.

"About what?" There are so many things I'm right about, that it doesn't amount to much if he just says that I was simply correct.

"Our family, it isn't what it used to be."

Mother looks at him in disbelief. I can see it, the _no shit, Sherlock_ sneer in her eyes.

"We have a choice, now," he sighs, trying to contain his temper. He's never been good at that. Most of the time he blows. I ready myself in case he does. So does Mother.

"And what is that?" she questions, keeping her voice steady.

"We can fall to pieces, or try to fix ourselves."

He's never tried so hard before; he's never put in this much effort. It is only now that I realize that perhaps all along they had both known that something had to be done. They just hadn't had a reason to fix anything. So what was their reason now?

"We can try, but I don't see how much we can do." Mom was always in check with reality. Dad is trying so hard to fight for us. Harder than he has ever before. He wants us to be whole, at least in this rare moment of sobriety. It would be so much easier to leave us, and I know it would be so much easier for Mom to leave us, too. Except, if they both left, I would be alone. And so would they. And maybe we're not ready for that. Maybe we can never brace ourselves enough to be alone.

"Do you love me?" Dad asks.

Mom looks at him, suspiciously attempting to discover what he was getting at.

"Don't let go," I say, "We don't have to let go of this family, Mom."

"It's up to you, Als."

"You're sober now. Why?"

"I thought about what our child has said. We need a family, don't we? Or we've got nothing."

"What happens when you drink again?"

"Then we'll try again."

"I can only get my hopes up so many times. You only have so many chances."

"I'm aware."

* * *

Perhaps the idea of being happy again caused Dad to come to the conclusion, or perhaps it was the idea of finally no longer being lonely. I don't know if, at first, it was the fantasy of losing a bad feeling or gaining a good one that he had so certainly wanted, but at any rate, he's doing his best. So is Mom.

I'm older now. I'm not a little kid that needs parents to write notes in lunchboxes or give rides to school. But, sometimes, when I step into our apartment after school, it feels like home. Sometimes, my parents are both there. Smiling. Happy. Trying. At first, those times were sparse and rare, and now, they're happening more frequently.

Maybe we'll never skip off happily into the sunset, to the land of sunshine and rainbows. And yet, maybe one day, we'll get our happy ending, one unsteady footstep at a time.

 **i hope you liked it. i'm sorry if my portrayal of the situation is less than accurate. i have never experienced anything like this before in my own life, and my intention was never to offend anyone. i just used my knowledge of hurt and my experiences with people who have been in a tough situation like this one to write what i hope to be an okay representation of the song. i understand many relationships don't get sorted out like this one did. pseudonymous, thank you for the request and here's your hopeful ending, that's kind of happy. it's two am right now, so i'm going to bed. please review and suggest! thanks for reading.**


	6. Past Lives

**i'm on a roll with this updating. yay...? this request was by a guest, over a year ago, but what else is new?**

 **disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

"Past Lives" by Børns. Auslly. {Austin Moon & Ally Dawson} Austin & Ally

Love is a confusing concept. It's hard to explain. It's hard to interpret. It's hard to know. Through all of that, though, Austin Moon believes he understands. And if he doesn't, if by chance his idea of love happens to be totally wrong, he doesn't care to find out what love truly is. Because what he's feeling now, well, it's something amazing, something beautiful, and if it's not love, it's better.

He doesn't know, exactly, what makes him certain that this feeling is beyond all others, that this was his end goal all along, in terms of relationships. He just has that sort of feeling, like he and Ally have a connection that's incomprehensible, like he and Ally were destined to be together. He's positive in any other life, he would have found his way to Ally, and she to him. He's definite that they've crossed paths and have connected before. How else could they have this magic between them? What other explanation could possibly exist?

He gets to thinking some days, about the whole of it all. What brought them together? What made him so sure that it was them, Austin and Ally, Ally and Austin, that were meant to be? It was like his past was calling out to them, shouting that their love had been lost, and that it was to be found. They had always been in possession of this love, and yet, they had let it wander around aimlessly, clueless, until they were ready to dig up the old treasure, and add a new twist to it. Finding that feeling again, again in terms of lives long ago in which they had found each other time and time again, is sweeter than having never lost it. You never really know what you want, what you need, until you understand what it's like not to have it. Being friends with her was okay, being exes with her was straining, but never knowing her was dreadful. Never knowing her was to long after something, what it was he was not capable of grasping, and never have it.

It's funny, an interesting feeling, for Austin. Right now, with Ally and with his career and with his best friends, everything feels like a dream. Everything is perfect. Not in the sense that everybody everywhere is kind, that everything goes as planned. That would be ridiculous, boring, pointless. Perfection, at this moment, is so much more. It's seeing a huge mountain, burdensome and onerous and simply in the way, but not running. It's climbing that mountain, getting over the situations, problem by problem. His career is stressful. His social life is difficult. But everything will be okay. Everything will smooth out. Failure will be overcome. And success, if he be so lucky as to gain success, will taste sweet and refreshing. Thus, his life is perfect. A dream come true, fit with a golden aura. But it isn't a dream. It's better. He doesn't have to wake up because he's already awake. Doing what he loves, with the people he loves, that isn't a dream. Far from it. It's reality.

He can't imagine a life better than the one he has. He can't imagine a life, in the past, where his soul danced upon the earth nearly as happily. Maybe those lives had been tiresome, terrible, going wonderfully awry. Maybe they had been ruined, by him, or by Ally, or by the simple nature of the time. Maybe he had sat upon a thrown, wearing a crown on his head, looking over a large kingdom, having everything, except her. Maybe he had been lost, dulling away the thing missing from his life that chances had not yet given him. The maybes don't matter any long. No. Right here, right now, he's soaring in the midst of fluffy clouds and streaming sunlight. And next to him, not as a sidekick, not as a songwriter, but as a _partner_ , Ally is flying, ruling the skies. That's how they're supposed to be: claiming the world, for its horrors and joys, together.

Maybe they had sailed through the skies years ago. Maybe they had coincided then. Maybe all it took was just one moment to know that love was in their favor. Maybe they had been crushed. But maybe their spirits never had been. Maybe, even as they were shot down from the vast blue sky, they still left a little part of them remaining up there, to be there forever, no matter what.

Coincidences are the foundation of his entire life. He's thankful for them, and he worries that perhaps, had one thing not gone the way it had, he'd be nowhere. What were the odds, really, that he and Dez would chance upon entering the store, Sonic Boom, during Ally's shift, right after he had purchased corn dogs? What if he hadn't bought those offending, glorious pieces of food? Ally would not have come over and yelled at him. What if he hadn't heard Ally's song? What if he hadn't stolen it? What if she hadn't cared? What if she had, but was too afraid to confront him? What if she had kicked him out, out of her life, her father's store, and the best opportunity he could ever have? What if, when giving up his career for her, Jimmy never changed his mind? What if he chose the career over Ally? What if she never got into Harvard? What if Harvard tore the friends apart for good? What if, after breaking up, they never got back together? What if Ally had sung about shower shoes, and not given him the duet? How could his stars have so perfectly aligned, so that everything in his life stand just as they do? It's crazy what one little thing could have done to his entire life. But maybe that's just the thing. Maybe, no matter what he did, he would always have Ally. It wouldn't matter if he didn't have the career, or the money, or the fame. As long as he had Ally, things were great. He knew that- he didn't give up his career for just anyone.

Their love is strong, stronger than either of them. Fate, perhaps, was the real master at work in terms of them. They were destined for each other. For eternity, through infinite generations, through infinite evolutions. The stars would always twinkle in the sky, the sun would always shine, the moon would always revolve, and they would always love.

Precious. Rare. Special. Brilliant. That is their love. That is everything they have. That is their lives. That is _them_. He's what she needs, and she's what he needs. They have all the time in the world, and still not enough, because with each other, their love shall never fade. They were two in a million, doubling the original chances. Happiness was easier to find together. It matters not what their past lives had held, what their future lives would present. A relationship like theirs, a connection like theirs, it's worth any wait, and stronger than any force trying to rip it apart.

Looking into her eyes, standing on stage, he knows they'll be together for all of time. As a permanent duo, as a family, as anything. The crowds are cheering loudly, screaming for an encore. But in the end, it's just Austin and Ally, Ally and Austin, on that stage, as it always was, is, and will be.

 **i don't know how i feel about this. let me know what you guys think. i hope you liked it. i want a love like ally & austin's. but i mean, who didn't? two in a million will forever be my favorite a&a song, so i had to add some references. please suggest & review, it would mean a lot! thanks for reading, have a nice rest of your life! **


End file.
